


No Regret

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven of Nine lashes out for no reason. What secret is she hiding from her captain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I missed all the Comments and Kudos in my life so I stayed up til 4 a.m. and wrote a new story.

 

“It's amazing, Seven,” Kathryn Janeway said breathlessly. “It's beautiful.”

She was standing in front of the viewscreen in the Astrometrics Lab, looking at a swirling, rainbow-colored nebula.

“I thought you would find it so,” Seven said from where she stood at her console next to Harry Kim.

“I thought beauty was irrelevant, eh Seven?” Harry teased, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Do not touch me!” she flared, pushing him to the ground.

“Seven!” Kathryn exclaimed, coming around the console to see Harry gasping for breath on the deck. She looked up at the Borg to see her backing away, her blue eyes wide with fear.

“Seven?” she repeated, concerned, stepping towards her.

“No! I-I'm sorry, Captain,” she said and quickly fled the lab.

“Seven wait!” Kathryn said as the doors closed behind her. “What the hell... Harry, are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Captain,” he said as she helped him up. “Just got the wind knocked out of me. I just touched her shoulder, I didn't mean to freak her out.”

“Something's wrong, it's not like her to lash out physically,” she murmured.

“Or to leave before her shift is over,” he added and she nodded in agreement.

“Are you okay? Do you need to go to Sick Bay?” she asked.

“No ma'am, I'm fine,” he assured her.

“If you're sure. I want you to go after your shift just to make sure. I'm going to go check on Seven,” she said and strode out of the lab.

“Computer, locate Seven of Nine,” she said as she walked towards the turbolift.

“Seven of Nine is in the Airponics Bay,” came the automated response.

“The Airponics Bay?” she muttered to herself. What would Seven be doing there? “Deck 11.”

The lift beeped in compliance then started to move.

Kathryn stepped off the lift and found the door to the Airponics Bay locked.

“Computer, override the lock with Command Code Janeway-phi-beta,” she sighed. The doors opened and she stepped inside and looked around.

“Seven?” she called softly.

There was no response but she heard a soft sound, like a whimper, and it broke her heart.

She found Seven in the corner of the room behind a row of tomato plants. She was sitting with her knees drawn up in front of her, her arms around her legs.

“Seven, what's wrong?” she asked quietly, kneeling next to the former drone.

“Captain. I am sorry for striking Ensign Kim. It will not happen again,” she said, her voice cool. “I will return to my duties.”

Seven started to stand but Kathryn put a hand on her arm. She saw Seven flinch and she pulled her hand away.

“I don't give a flying photon about your duties right now, Seven. I want to know what's wrong with you.”

“I am functioning within acceptable parameters.”

“No, you're not, Seven. Tell me what's wrong.”

“I do not know what you mean,” she replied stoically.

“You can drop the cold Borg front, Seven of Nine. I know you and I know when something's wrong. Talk to me,” she said gently.

For just a moment Seven's blue eyes met hers and Kathryn saw fear there. Then they turned cold and she looked away.

“You know nothing,” she said, standing up. Kathryn stood up, blocking her path.

“Come to my quarters and let's talk.”

“I have work to do-”

“No,” she said, putting her hand on Seven's arm to stop her, then pulling it away when she flinched again. “You're relieved of duty.”

“Captain!” she protested.

“Until you talk to me.”

Seven stood there, glaring at her. Kathryn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You can't use that glare on me, Seven of Nine, I _invented_ that glare,” she said, then softened her tone. “Come to my quarters and let's talk. Or we can go to Cargo Bay 2 if you're more comfortable-”

“No!” she protested quickly then hesitated. “I will accompany you to your quarters.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn led the way to her quarters while Seven followed sullenly behind her. Kathryn tapped her combadge.

“Janeway to Chakotay,” she said.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I'm taking the rest of the day off. You have the Bridge.”

“Of course, Captain. Everything okay?”

“Yes, Commander, just taking a personal day,” she responded.

“Okay. Have a good evening, Captain.”

“Thank you, Commander. Janeway out.”

Seven followed Kathryn into her quarters.

“Have a seat, Seven,” she said, walking over to the replicator. “Can I get you anything?”

Seven didn't respond but she did sit on the couch.

 _There must be something really wrong for her to sit without protest_ , Kathryn thought to herself.

“How about some tea?” she suggested.

Seven did not respond, just stared at her.

“Computer, two cups of hot peppermint tea,” she said. The replicator beeped in compliance and two mugs of tea appeared. She took them over to the couch and sat next to Seven.

“Drink this,” she said, handing one of the cups to the blonde. Seven took the cup and took a sip.

Kathryn took a drink of her own tea and sighed. It was good, but it wasn't coffee.

“Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, Seven?” she asked, crossing her legs and leaning back on the couch.

Seven did not respond, just sipped her tea and stared straight ahead.

“I'm gonna sit here until you talk to me, Seven,” Kathryn said. “I've got all day.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, just drinking their tea. When Kathryn finished her tea she leaned forward and put the mug on the coffee table.

“Seven please tell me what's wrong,” she said gently, habitually putting her hand on Seven's knee. Seven didn't flinch but she did close her eyes.

“I cannot,” she whispered.

“You know you can tell me anything, Seven. Please. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong.”

Seven was silent for another minute, until finally she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“Do you recall...the incident with Kovin?” she asked finally.

“Yes,” Kathryn answered with a slight grimace. “You thought he hurt you but your memory was malfunctioning.”

“Yes. I think...I do not...I believe something similar has happened again but I cannot trust my memory,” she said, looking at the floor.

“...Are you saying someone hurt you, Seven? One of the crew?” she asked.

“I do not know!” Seven shouted, standing up. She threw her empty cup into the recycler and stood there.

“Tell me what you think happened, Seven. I can help you,” Kathryn said, standing up.

“Like you helped me with Kovin?” she retorted coldly.

“...I was ready to go to bat for you before, Seven, and I'm prepared to do it again.”

“I will not be responsible for any more deaths!” she shouted.

“Seven. Kovin's death was not your fault. It was an accident. Please...come and sit down.”

Seven exhaled and walked back over to the couch but didn't sit.

“Sit,” Kathryn said, gently touching her back. “Tell me what you think happened.”

Seven sat and Kathryn sat next to her, putting her arm around her.

“It is...foggy. Two nights ago I was regenerating, then something sharp was pressed into my neck and I could not move. I tried to speak but I could not. He...he dragged me behind some storage containers and...r-removed my biosuit...” Seven started to tremble. Kathryn felt sick to her stomach. She squeezed Seven's shoulder.

“He...who, Seven?” she asked.

Seven shook her head, eyes closed.

“I cannot...I don't even know if it really happened,” she whispered.

“Let's go see the Doctor, Seven,” Kathryn said, standing up.

“No – he was wrong before, he was wrong about Kovin!”

“Seven this is different. If what you're saying is true...there will be evidence. Irrefutable evidence. Come on honey,” she said, taking her by the hand.

Seven looked at her in confusion, then stood. She looked down at the captain's hand holding hers but Kathryn did not let go. Not even as they made their way to Sick Bay.

“Captain,” the Doctor said as they entered. “Am I about to find out why I just treated Ensign Kim for a hand-shaped bruise on his sternum?”

“Doctor,” Kathryn said sternly, squeezed Seven's hand reassuringly. “I need you to do an examination on Seven.”

“Is everything okay?” the EMH asked, picking up a tricorder.

“No,” Kathryn said. “It's not.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When the Doctor came out from behind the privacy screen with a grim expression on his face, Kathryn felt her heart sink.

“No,” she said softly.

“I'm afraid it's true,” he said. “She was raped. I found traces of a paralytic agent in her system.”

Kathryn felt sick. Then she felt angry. She pushed past the Doctor.

“Captain!” he protested.

“Computer, deactivate the EMH,” she said as she went around the privacy screen. Seven was zipping up her biosuit.

“Give me a name, Seven,” she said, fighting to keep the anger out of her voice.

“What are you going to do, Captain?”

“There are laws. Regulations. Give me a name, Seven.”

“Ensign Kyle Bergamot,” she said softly.

“...Go to my quarters and wait for me, Seven.”

“Captain-”

“Please, Seven. Don't argue. Just do it.”

“Yes, Captain,” she said, getting up from the biobed.

Kathryn waited until Seven and left the Sick Bay, then tapped her combadge.

“Janeway to Tuvok.”

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“Tuvok we have a situation. Meet me on Deck 8 outside of crew quarters.”

“On my way, Captain.”

Kathryn met Tuvok outside the turbolift on Deck 8. In a quiet voice shaking with anger, she told Tuvok what had happened.

“He's one of your Security officers, Tuvok, how the hell did this happen?” she hissed.

“I do not know, Captain. I will assemble a team and apprehend him. I will confine him to the brig until we decide a punishment,” Tuvok said.

“If it was up to me I'd throw him out the nearest airlock,” she growled.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at her.

“Starfleet does not condone capital punishment, Captain.”

Kathryn exhaled angrily. At that moment she didn't give a damn about Starfleet. All she cared about was Seven.

 _Seven doesn't want to be responsible for another death_ , she reminded herself. _She will blame herself._

“Bring him to the brig,” she said and stepped back onto the turbolift.

Ten minutes later Tuvok and his team brought Kyle Bergamot and placed him in the brig behind a force field.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, crewman?” Kathryn demanded.

“Need I remind you that under Starfleet Directive 101 you do not have to answer any questions,” Tuvok said. “And you are entitled to counsel.”

Kathryn glared at the Vulcan. She knew Tuvok was just doing his job but she felt an almost overwhelming urge to punch her friend in the face.

“I don't need counsel,” the dark-haired crewman said from behind the force field. “I know why I'm here. I know what I did.”

“Why did you do it?” Tuvok asked.

“Why? We can't all be masters of control Vulcans. Six years is a long time without pussy,” Kyle snarked. “And you know what? It was worth it. No matter what you do to me, it will never replace the feeling of tearing through that virgin Borg pussy.”

Kathryn's blood boiled and she started towards him, only to be zapped by the force field she had forgotten in her anger. Kyle laughed from within the brig.

“You're a despicable excuse for a human being,” she snarled at him. “And if it were up to just me you'd never see Earth again.”

“What do you want us to do, Captain?” Tuvok asked.

“Leave him here for now. I want to see you and Commander Chakotay in the conference room in 20 minutes.”

Kathryn left the brig and went straight to the nearest bathroom. After making sure no one was around, she knelt at the toilet and vomited. When her stomach was empty she leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe this was happening. On her starship. And to Seven. _Her_ Seven.

The words 'virgin Borg pussy' echoed in her mind and she felt sick again. Sick and pissed off. She was going to make him pay for what he did to Seven. She wasn't sure how yet, but she would.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Kathryn Janeway entered her quarters feeling drained. When she saw Seven of Nine curled up on her couch her heart broke. Kathryn kicked off her boots and walked over to the couch.

“Seven?” she said softly. Her blue eyes opened, startled. She looked around, disoriented.

“Captain?” she murmured, sitting up. “I fell asleep.”

“It's okay honey,” she said softly, touching her knee. “Go sleep in my bed.”

“No, Captain, you need rest-”

“I'll sleep on the couch, Seven. Go sleep in there until I figure out what to do about security for you in the Cargo Bay. This is all my fault, Seven. I'm so sorry I didn't do a better job of protecting you.”

“No, Captain. Do not blame yourself.”

“Go lay down, Seven. Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning,” she said.

Seven hesitated.

“Don't make me make it an order,” the captain said with a weak smile. The corner of Seven's mouth turned up slightly and she nodded.

“Let me grab a pillow and blanket,” Kathryn said, leading her into the bedroom. “Do you want me to change the sheets? I just did the other day but it-”

“It is fine, Captain. Thank you.”

“Call me Kathryn, Seven. We're friends, you're sleeping in my bed. That's farther than Chakotay ever got,” she joked.

Seven quirked her ocular implant in confusion.

“Never mind. Get some sleep, Seven,” she said, grabbing on of her pillows and a blanket from the closet. “I'm gonna take a bath after I make up the couch, if the noise won't bother you.”

“It will not bother me. Goodnight Cap-Kathryn. Goodnight Kathryn.”

“Goodnight Seven.”

Kathryn put the pillow and blanket on the couch, then got a glass of wine from the replicator. She definitely needed it after the day she'd had. When she tiptoed through the bedroom, Seven was laying on her back on the bed, eyes closed. Kathryn went into the bathroom and shut the door.

She soaked in the tub of hot bubbly water, sipping her wine, and trying not to think of what had happened. After a while she began to feel drowsy. She left her empty glass and got out of the tub. She dried off and put on her peach satin nightgown. She walked quietly past Seven's still form and went back to the living room.

“Computer, lights off,” she said, laying down on the couch.

Kathryn was almost asleep when she heard a sound coming from the other room. A soft whimper. She leapt up, banging her shin on the coffee table as she hurried into the bedroom.

“Seven?” she said softly, sitting next to her on the bed. She was lying on her side and in the dim light from the window she could see tears leaking from her blue eyes.

“Oh honey,” she said, putting her hand on her shoulder. Seven flinched and began to cry harder. Kathryn felt tears well in her own eyes.

“I'm so, so sorry, Seven,” she said softly, stroking Seven's back. “I'm so sorry I let this happen.”

“Captain,” Seven gasped and she put her arms around Kathryn awkwardly. “Kathryn.”

Kathryn put her arms around her and squeezed her tight. Seven began to sob.

“I got you, honey. I got you,” she murmured, stroking Seven's back. “I'm so sorry.”

She let Seven cry it out, hugging her tight, and shedding a few tears of her own. When Seven's tears finally slowed, Kathryn moved her gently so they could both lay down together. Seven kept her arms around the captain, using her chest as a pillow.

“I'm sorry, Kathryn. For crying and...for not being able to stop him,” Seven said softly.

“What? Honey...none of this is your fault. None of it, you hear me?”

Seven nodded and sniffled.

“I got your nightgown wet, Kathryn, I am sorry,” she said.

“It's okay, honey,” she murmured, stroking her back. “It's all gonna be okay.”

“You keep calling me that. It is a term of affection?”

“Yes, it...just slipped out. I'm sorry.”

“It is ok. I like it. Kathryn?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“I am tired.”

“Do you want me to go so you can sleep?”

“No! Stay. Please,” she said, clutching her tighter.

“Okay honey. I'm not going anywhere,” she assured her. “You sleep now. I got you.”

Seven nodded and Kathryn continued stroking her back as her breathing slowed. Soon Seven was sleeping soundly.

“Sweet dreams, Seven,” she whispered and kissed the top of her head. She lay back on her pillow and yawned. Soon they were both asleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Kathryn woke when Seven began trembling in her arms. She was still asleep but she was whimpering.

“Seven, wake up,” she said softly.

Seven woke with a gasp, eyes wide.

“Lights!” she gasped, sitting up.

“Computer lights 30%,” Kathryn said, sitting up with her.

“Captain?” Seven said, looking around. “I...oh.”

She removed her arms from around Kathryn and rubbed her eyes.

“You were having a bad dream I think,” Kathryn said softly.

“But it was not just a dream. Or I would not be here. I feel...I am not functioning within acceptable parameters.”

“Okay. What will make you feel better? Hm?” she asked, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Seven's ear. “Just tell me what you want.”

“A shower, maybe. I feel...”

“How about a bath? It can be relaxing.”

“I have never had a bath,” Seven said slowly.

“Oh they're wonderful. I love baths. I'll go run the water for you.”

Kathryn went to the bathroom and started the water running. She added some Epsom salt and eucalyptus oil to the water. She looked up to see Seven standing in the doorway.

“It smells like you in here,” she said softly.

“Hm? Oh that's eucalyptus,” Kathryn replied, blushing faintly. “I guess the smell probably lingers on my skin. It's good for relaxing.”

Seven stepped over to the tub and looked at the bubbly water skeptically.

“I do not think submerging myself in scented water will make me feel better, Kathryn.”

“Give it a chance, honey. You won't rust,” she teased.

“Very funny, Kathryn,” she said drily, and started to unzip her biosuit.

“I'll step out,” she said, quickly turning to the door.

“Do not leave me, please,” Seven said softly and Kathryn stopped. She turned back around to see her magnificent pale breasts before Seven turned around to step into the tub.

Kathryn's mouth went dry and she immediately felt like scum for lusting after the younger woman after what had happened to her. Then she saw the bruise on Seven's back, right above the bands of her abdominal implant.

“You're hurt,” Kathryn said, walking over as Seven sat down in the water.

“I am fine.”

“No, you're not. I saw a bruise. Seven, why didn't you tell the Doctor?”

The blonde did not answer but sank lower into the water. Kathryn sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, facing away so she wouldn't be tempted to look at anything she shouldn't.

“Kathryn?”

“Yes?”

“What is going to happen...to...”

“He's been confined to the brig. Tuvok and a team are going through his quarters and removing what we call 'creature comforts'. He'll be confined there until the end of our journey. If we reach Earth he'll be sentenced to a penal colony.”

“When.”

“Pardon?”

“When we reach Earth. You said 'if'. You never say if,” Seven said softly.

“I meant when. _You_ are the one who says 'if'. Have you changed your mind about the probability of our success?”

“I believe you will get this crew home, Kathryn. You are very determined.”

Kathryn looked at her and smiled. Seven smiled back slightly, for just a second. Then her expression turned sad and she looked away.

“I wanted to throw him out the nearest airlock, but Tuvok didn't approve,” Kathryn said softly. “I wanted to beat the hell out of him for what he did to you.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Seven asked, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly.

“Of course honey. What do you want to talk about?”

“I don't know.”

“What like theoretical physics?” she teased lightly.

“Anything,” Seven murmured. “Bloomington, Indiana?”

“Indiana? Well...it's big. A lot of farmland. Cows. Corn. My grandfather grew soybeans. He had a farm.”

“Did you visit him frequently?”

“Oh yes. Especially during the summer. He taught me and my sister to ride horses. There was a pond behind his house, he taught us to fish. Phoebe and I used to catch tadpoles in glass jars.”

“Tadpoles?”

“Yeah. They start out as eggs and they grow into tadpoles that swim and live in water. Then they grow legs and become frogs. Amphibians that breathe air.”

“What did you do with them? The frogs?”

“Oh we let them go,” she assured. “We just liked to watch them change. We did the same with caterpillars. They eat a lot, turn into cocoons, then from cocoons into butterflies.”

“Butterflies. I remember butterflies,” Seven said softly.

Kathryn picked up Seven's plum biosuit off the flood and folded it absently.

“I do not wish to wear that any longer,” Seven said.

“Do you want me to get you a clean one?”

“No. I do not want to wear the biosuits ever again. He...Bergamot...said he was tired of me 'flaunting my ass around all the time'.”

“Oh Seven...” she murmured, not sure what to say.

“I liked them because they were efficient and simple, but...I would like something different,” she said. “...I am tired again.”

“Okay honey. I'll find you something of mine to wear. Tomorrow we can replicate you some new things.”

Kathryn went into her bedroom, yawning as she opened the closet. She dug around for a few minutes, trying to find something that would fit the taller woman well enough to sleep in. Eventually she found an old Starfleet Academy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

When she walked back into the bathroom Seven was sitting naked on the side of the tub.

“God,” Kathryn said, averting her eyes. “There's a towel there, Seven, please cover up.”

“You are a woman. It is nothing you have not seen before, nothing you do not possess yourself.”

“It- I...It's inappropriate for me to see you naked, Seven. Just...” Kathryn stepped forward and handed her the clothes she'd found.

“Thank you,” she said. Kathryn stayed looking at the floor until she was certain Seven was dressed. When she looked up Seven was unpinning her hair, running her fingers through it. She had never seen the blonde with her hair down before. She was even more beautiful, especially in the Academy t-shirt with an inch of pale skin exposed between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pants. The pants came midway up her calf, exposing her ankles and feet and a star burst implant on her calf.

“I've never seen your feet before,” she said without thinking. Seven looked down at her own feet, then quirked her ocular implant in confusion. She looked adorable with her hair down and her implant quirked. Kathryn bit her lip and sighed.

“Will you lay down with me again, Kathryn?” Seven asked softly, moving past her into the bedroom. “It was...nice.”

Kathryn hesitated as she followed her into the bedroom.

“Please?” Seven murmured, looking at her with her blue eyes.

 _I can't say no to her_ , Kathryn realized. _Not when she says please, not when she looks at me like that. She could be asking for my command codes and I'd give them to her._

Without speaking, she lay down next to Seven. Seven rolled over and put her arms around her.

 _I love her_ , she realized as she wrapped her arms around the Borg.

“Computer lights off,” she said aloud, her throat dry.

In the darkness she could feel Seven's warm breath on her face. It sent a shiver through her.

“I do not understand something, Captain,” Seven said, her sweet breath wafting over her face. “Kathryn.”

“What is it, honey?” she murmured, thinking that was what her breath smelled like, like honey.

“Why do humans enjoy sex so much? It was...painful,” she said, her voice cracking. Kathryn clutched her tighter, feeling her throat tighten.

“Honey that wasn't...what that- that _bastard_ did to you, that wasn't sex. That was rape. Sex is different. Love is different.”

“Is it?” she asked softly. “Will you...will you show me?”

“Seven,” she gasped, pulling away slightly.

“Please, Kathryn?” she murmured. “Show me what it's like to be loved?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh God, Seven... You don't know what you're asking me.”

“Please?” Seven said again and this time Kathryn felt her soft lips cover hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.

“I can't say no to you. Are you sure this is what you want?” Kathryn asked, her head swimming.

“Yes,” she breathed and Kathryn knew there was no turning back. She reached out in the darkness and found Seven's face. She traced her cheek with her thumb, found her lips and kissed them. Seven parted her lips, welcoming Kathryn's tongue into her mouth. Kathryn moaned into the kiss, tasting the sweetness found in every corner of her mouth.

She found her hand and laced their fingers together. She moved her lips to Seven's fingers. She kissed her fingertips, sucking one into her mouth. She heard Seven gasp softly and she smiled with her finger in her mouth. She kissed ever one of her fingers, then her hand, her wrist, up her arm to her shoulder. She paused a moment to pull the t-shirt off over her head. Then she resumed kissing her shoulder, up to her neck. When Seven moaned she could feel it in her mouth, and she smiled again. She kissed her way down her collar bone and started down her other arm. When she reached the Borg implant on her hand, she kissed the warm metal.

“You do not have to...to touch my implants. I know they are...disturbing,” Seven said softly.

“Honey,” Kathryn said, kissing her Borg hand as she spoke. “Nothing about you is disturbing to me. I love every inch of you.”

Seven trembled slightly as Kathryn continued kissing her implant. She kissed the metal tipped fingers, then started kissing her way back up, slipping her tongue in between the metal to taste her skin. When she reached her neck again she kissed her, nibbling lightly before working her way down to the full soft breasts. She took them in her hands before taking one of the pale pink nipples in her mouth.

“Captain!” she gasped and Kathryn paused, pulling her mouth away.

“You _really_ can't call me that when you're half naked underneath me, Seven,” she said, blowing a stream of cool air on her nipple.

“Forgive me, Kathryn,” she said, breathing hard. “I am...finding it...difficult to...concentrate.”

“Then don't,” she said, closing her mouth around her nipple again, sucking it into her mouth. She nibbled it lightly, drawing another moan from the blonde. A very un-Borg-like sound.

She lavished attention on both breasts before continuing her exploration. She kissed down the flat plain of Seven's abdomen to the metal bands that made up her abdominal implant. She kissed along the first metal band, then dipped her tongue beneath it to taste the skin, causing Seven to cry out and shiver. Kathryn smiled and continued, repeating the action over the next two bands. When she pulled away seven let out a whimper of disappointment.

“Shh,” Kathryn said, moving down her legs. She grabbed the waist of the sweatpants and pulled them off slowly. Then she started kissing her ankle, up her calf, her knee, her thigh... She nibbled the tender skin on the inside of Seven's thigh, blowing lightly on her moist sex before moving to the other thigh. As she started kissing down again, Seven whimpered.

“P-please, Kathryn,” she said. “I...n-need...”

“Shh... I know, honey,” she murmured and turned around and kissed her way back up Seven's thigh.

She pressed a kiss to the top of her sex, burying her nose in soft blonde curls. She inhaled deeply, the scent of Seven's arousal spurring her on. Slowly she licked her slit, tasting her. She tasted amazing. Sweet but also salty. She dipped her tongue into her opening.

“Kathryn!” Seven cried out.

Smiling she moved up to Seven's clitoris, circling it with her tongue. With one hand she parted the slick folds and slowly slid one finger inside of her. Seven moaned again then whimpered as Kathryn added a second finger. She began moving her fingers slowly, in and out, as she sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth.

She could tell Seven was close but her body was too tense. She replaced her mouth with her thumb, stroking her clit.

“You have to relax, honey. Just let go, let it happen,” she coaxed. “I've got you honey. Cum for me.”

“Oh! Kathryn!” she cried and her body began to tremble. Kathryn felt her walls clench around her fingers as Seven climaxed hard.

When her orgasm subsided, Seven was still trembling. Kathryn withdrew her fingers and moved up beside her to pull her into her arms, and kissed her lips.

“You're okay, Seven. I've got you,” she murmured, hugging her tightly.

“Kathryn,” she said, her voice cracking. “I did not know...that it could be like that... Thank you.”

“It's okay, honey. Sweet, sweet girl,” she said, kissing her again.

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Hm?”

“You...love me?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I do. I love you.”

“I think I...I love you too,” she said shyly.

Then Seven was on top of her, kissing her clumsily but sweetly. She slipped the straps off her shoulders then pulled her nightgown off slowly. She kissed her breasts and nibbled lightly, mimicking Kathryn's actions. Then she slipped one hand between Kathryn's legs.

“Seven,” she gasped as the younger woman stroked her sex. “It's been- been a l-long time...”

“Shh...let me take care of you, Kathryn,” Seven said softly. The captain whimpered as Seven slid a finger inside of her. She found her clit with her thumb and Kathryn cried out as she immediately started to cum.

“God, Seven!” she panted as the waved subsided.

“Was that satisfactory, Kathryn?”

“Satis- come here, beautiful,” she said, pulling her up for a kiss. “You're amazing.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

“I want to do that again,” Seven said, kissing her sweetly, then moving down Kathryn's body again. “I want to taste you.”

“Oh God!” she groaned, burying her hands in her soft blonde hair as Seven fastened her mouth over her clit. Immediately she was climaxing again. Seven lapped up her juices before burying her fingers inside of her, pushing her into a third orgasm.

“Wait, wait, Seven,” she pleaded as the blonde began to suck her clit again. “I need a minute, please. Come here.”

Seven moved up her body and kissed her. Kathryn could taste herself on Seven's lips.

“It is easy to make you climax,” Seven said, grinning slightly.

“Well it's...it's been 6 years since anyone has touched me,” she said, blushing.

“I like touching you. I enjoy making you climax,” Seven murmured.

“I like touching you too, Seven. May I touch you again?”

“Yes please,” she said, her blue eyes bright as she rolled over to her back. Kathryn chuckled at her eagerness and climbed on top of her.

They spent the next few hours making love until they fell asleep in each others arms.

When Kathryn woke the next day Seven was sitting up in the bed, watching her. At first she thought she was dreaming, seeing the gorgeous, naked blonde smiling at her. She smiled back sleepily then sat up.

“That...wasn't a dream was it?” Kathryn murmured.

Seven shook her head. Kathryn pulled the blanket up over her chest.

“Are you okay?” she asked the young woman.

“Yes. Do you...regret what happened?” she asked hesitantly.

“No, Seven. Do you?”

“No, but...I know sometimes humans say things they don't mean. I understand if you do not...”

“Seven, honey,” Kathryn whispered, touching her face and gently tracing the edge of her ocular implant with her thumb. “I don't say things I don't mean. I _do_ love you. Every inch of you. Do you-?”

“Yes,” Seven whispered.

“We need to talk about it, what this means, how this is going to work...” she said. “Do you even _want_ a relationship?”

“I want whatever you are willing to give me, Kathryn.”

“You know the ship will always come first. As long as we are in the Delta Quadrant.”

“Of course.”

“And sometimes...there will be times when I can't treat you like a...girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend,” Seven repeated and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. “I understand, Kathryn. You are my captain – that means you cannot always be my friend. Right?”

“Right,” Kathryn said with a smile. “But, I have the day off today and – pending a Red Alert – I'd like to spend the day with you.”

“That will be acceptable,” Seven said, smiling.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Epilogue

 

* _several months later*_

 

The starship Voyager was heading away from an M-class planet at Warp 9. It was uninhabited, except for one life form. Normally Captain Janeway wouldn't allow one of her crew to stay alone anywhere but for Kyle Bergamot she made an exception. When given the choice between remaining confined to quarters or being left on an uninhabited planet, he'd chosen the latter. She was glad.

At 22:00 Kathryn had Seven of Nine meet her outside of Holodeck 1. Seven wore black slacks, boots, and a simple blue top that Kathryn had helped her replicate. It wasn't form-fitting like the biosuits but she still looked amazing.

 _She could be wearing a potato sack and she'd still look amazing_ , Kathryn thought with a smile.

“What are we doing here, Captain?” Seven inquired.

“We're off duty, honey,” she reminded her. “Unofficial business.”

“What are we doing then, Kathryn?” Seven asked, smiling.

“It's a surprise. Close your eyes,” she urged and Seven quirked her ocular implant at her. “Come on...”

“Very well,” Seven said and closed her eyes.

“No peeking,” Kathryn said lightly, taking her hand and leading her into the Holodeck.

“Computer run program Janeway-7... Okay honey, open your eyes.”

Seven opened her eyes and gasped. They were in a sunlit grassy field with thousands of butterflies swirling around them. Butterflies of all different colors.

“Kathryn,” Seven said, smiling widely. Then she began to laugh, the first time the captain had ever heard her do so. Seven put her arms out as the butterflies started landing on her.

“They tickle!” she giggled, and the butterflies took flight again. “Oh...”

“Come here,” Kathryn said, pulling her close and kissing her. “I love you, Seven of Nine.”

“I love you too, Kathryn. Thank you for this. I feel...good. Really good.”

“Me too, honey. Me too.”

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all please please please tell me y'all liked that! I really enjoyed writing this story, even though I had to traumatize Seven for it. 
> 
> Looking forward to comments and Kudos!


End file.
